Food containers are known comprising a tray with a horizontal flange extending outwardly from an upwardly extending wall around its periphery, and a flat outer lid heat-sealed to the horizontal flange all around its periphery. The outer lid is normally removed before heating the contents to allow escape of steam or expansion of gases. With such a container, once the outer lid has been removed the contents are fully exposed to the atmosphere and, if hot, will cool rapidly as well as being liable to be spilt or splashed out of the tray when the latter is being handled prior to consumption of the contents.